1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of controlled flight for manned and unmanned aircraft systems, and more particularly a system and method for using on-board sensors to identify areas in the terrain in proximity to a manned aircraft or unmanned aircraft system (UAS) that have reachable landing site(s). The system manages the UAS or manned aircraft to a safe landing site in engine-out or other emergency conditions, and determines the best landing site taking into consideration the aero-performance and kinematic characteristics of the aircraft in its current operational state, the profile and extent of the terrain, and obstacle avoidance. It then generates and displays and/or implements the best path (course) to the landing site.
2. Background
Aircraft, particularly light aircraft and UAS, often fly over terrain in which a requirement for landing at a location other than the intended landing site due to an in-flight emergency or other situation presents a significant challenge. The problem of selecting a suitable emergency landing site is a complex issue that has been exacerbated by the continued growth of previously undeveloped, underdeveloped, and/or unoccupied areas. During an inflight emergency, pilots have previously been limited to using their planning, experience, vision, and familiarity with a given area to select an emergency landing site. During an emergency situation, a pilot may have little time to determine that an emergency landing needs to be executed, to find or select a suitable landing site, to execute other aircraft emergency procedures, to prepare passengers, and to then pilot the aircraft to the selected landing site. Currently there is no method for autonomously determining an adequate landing site for an aircraft in duress or directing the aircraft there.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for autonomously identifying areas in the terrain in proximity to an aircraft that have reachable landing site(s) for contingency operations such as engine-out or other emergency conditions, detecting and determining the best landing site taking into consideration the aero-performance and kinematic characteristics of the aircraft in its current operational state, the profile and extent of the terrain, and obstacle avoidance and providing that information for implementation by the pilot or aircraft systems.